


Easy

by 87sighs



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: Kat wipes her hands on her pants, doesn’t have the nerve to ask Tia if she wants to stay even though they’ve worked things out.“Now what?” She puts the ball in Tia’s court.“Now,” she says, with familiar intent, “I kiss you.”Set during 3x07 "Mixed Messages"





	Easy

“Is it alright if I stay tonight? I’m not ready for more yet” - she leans in for a feather-light kiss - “but I like doing this primary stuff. If it’s too fast, that’s fine.” 

“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘primary stuff’? Like primary elections?” 

“Yes,” Tia smiles, scrunching her nose. “What do you call it?” 

“Uh, first and second base, like a normal person.” She pokes her in the ribs. “You’re such a nerd.” 

“I prefer blerd, thank you.” 

Tia holds on to Kat’s teasing hand, looks up through her lashes with eyes gone innocent and questioning. They’ve turned dark copper in the morning sunlight, and her imagination runs away from her for a moment. She pictures seeing them this way again tomorrow. Not because they got an early start on a packed schedule but because there was a night before, together. 

With her free hand, Kat caresses her cheek. “I’m totally okay with primary stuff. And I’d love for you stay.” 

__________

They’re finished with campaign business, an early night by unspoken agreement. Minds on other things like giddy teenagers rushing through homework. Kat’s standing up from the table to stretch, smiles watching Tia organize her stuff. She’s barefoot, worn denim jacket draped over her chair, completely comfortable in Kat’s space. 

She stands too, inching toward Kat. Smiling already just seeing the amusement rounding Kat’s cheeks. “What?” 

“You gotta be this tall” - she holds out her hand just above Tia’s head - “to ride this ride.”

“Really? That’s funny to you right now?” She grabs Kat’s shoulders, pushes her back until she’s seated again, this time on the couch. It’s become their unofficial make out spot - more comfortable than the table, less suggestive than the bed. “Better?” 

Before Kat can respond to the sudden change in height, Tia straddles her. Kat isn’t sure at first where to put her hands but settles on Tia’s waist, likes the way the other woman rocks a bit closer. She keeps them there as Tia leans forward, in slow motion it seems, eyes dancing from Kat’s lips to her eyes then back. Tia’s all warm breaths between soft minty kisses. 

She’d never been big on kissing, honestly. Not until she’d fallen hard for someone and been in a relationship, then understood there was more to enjoy than just the good part, the climax. That she could enjoy the sensation of questing, teasing, warm and wet lips on the come down as well as the build up. Sometimes as the main event itself. 

And Tia, for all her lack of experience with women, knows exactly what she’s doing. She might talk and live at a fast pace, but when it comes time to slow things down she’s incredibly skilled. 

They’ve been making out for minutes, an eternity, when Tia says, “You can touch me.” 

Kat accepts the invitation, slides her hands under soft cotton, just above her waistband then further up velvety skin. She feels the supple muscles shift as Tia feasts on her lips, down her neck, turns Kat’s chin to get better access. Kat knows it won’t happen, but she giggles thinking about going in to work tomorrow sporting a hickey. 

Tia stops to look at her, pupils blown. “Are you ticklish?” 

“No.” Tia only stares at her harder, sensing a challenge. “No!” She doesn’t mean to laugh, damn it.

She needs the upper hand here, so Kat moves her hands back down, drags Tia forward erasing the scant millimeters between them. She could get herself off on Kat’s leg with so little effort. Kat’s breath speeds up, chest fills with the scent of lavender and arousal, just from thinking about it. She senses that’s where Tia’s mind is too. It’s a sharp precipice. 

Tia buries her face in Kat’s neck, groans out of frustration more than anything else. She chastely kisses the reddened skin before turning and sinking into the couch cushions by herself. 

Suddenly empty, Kat starts to put up her braids, uncomfortably hot on the back of her neck and several other places. 

“Do you sleep with the A/C low or--”

Tia blows out an exaggerated breath, lets her tongue hang like they’re under the sweltering noon sun. “I will tonight.” 

__________

Of all the things to be upset about today, being cock-blocked by a racist isn’t a serious issue. It’s actually the opposite, when Kat thinks about it. Tia’s not here, and she’s free to rub one out. So she does. On top of the bedsheets, doesn’t care about the stupid curtains being half open. 

It doesn’t even feel that good. 

She misses Tia. They’ve only spent one night together - didn’t even have sex - and she hates the absence of her--her--What? Campaign manager slash make out buddy slash friend. 

Kat tells her as much the next day, feels almost bashful saying “I missed seeing you last night.” 

Tia says “Yeah, you too” with such softness Kat thinks the night was unexpectedly hard for her too. 

And still it comes between them again - the video, but more important than that, something fundamental about how they face the world - but Kat just doesn’t get why. 

No call later, no text either. For the second night Kat sleeps alone. It fucking sucks. 

__________

Humbled, Kat brings Tia coffee at campaign HQ. She apologizes, explains herself, and it’s absolutely no surprise that Tia’s willing to meet her in the middle. She’s such a cool chick, so smart and put together that it’s hard to picture her as a late bloomer too. But if Tia can embrace being Black and gay - a one-two punch, as she says - Kat can quell her impulsive nature this time, fight a different way. 

So that night they make another video, this time in her apartment, simple and keeping their platform at the forefront. Sending a message, Kat decides, to the Internet and even Reynolds: she’s in this for change, not clicks. 

Kat wipes her hands on her pants, doesn’t have the nerve to ask Tia if she wants to stay even though they’ve worked things out. 

“Now what?” She puts the ball in Tia’s court. 

“Now,” she says, with familiar intent, “I kiss you.”

She keeps standing for a little while, hands on Kat’s face and neck, their rhythm well-practiced at this point. 

They haven’t been kissing for long, but maybe Kat’s emotional storms of the last couple days are having an extra effect because the way Tia’s tongue strokes against hers feels  _ oh so good _ . Mentally she’s already trying to slow down, not think about other ways Tia’s mouth might drive her crazy. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Tia murmurs. 

Kat pulls back, sees the shy determination in her eyes. And desire. 

Tia sits in Kat’s lap. Small hands twist themselves in Kat’s shirt, quiet whimpers coming from low in Tia’s throat as Kat licks and nips at her neck. She flexes her own hands on the other woman’s thighs, encourages the subtle rocking against her. 

“Can I?” Kat asks, reaching for her own shirt. 

Tia nods, her own hands joining in. She stares at the body half revealed, not sure exactly where to focus. Her hands move automatically, fingertips eager to learn more. 

She whispers, “Mine too,” takes it off quickly so she can get back to Kat’s mouth. It’s a whole new level of sensation with their chests touching, skin on skin, the delicate scrape of skin on lace. Neither of them could deny the effects on their bodies even if they wanted to - hardened nipples, goosebumps of anticipation. Couldn’t deny how amazing this feels. 

And still Kat checks in, seeks eye contact. “You want to keep going?” 

“Yes, my god, yes.” 

Kat’s head is buzzy as Tia leads her toward the bed with loosely clasped fingers. She feels a sudden romantic inspiration if this is going where she thinks it is. She tells Tia to wait, scampers around the room to find a lighter and some extra candles to join the one already on her nightstand. She knows this isn’t Tia’s first time ever, but there’s something special in her eyes while watching Kat set the mood that signals the gesture is still appreciated. 

“Nice touch.” 

She takes her hips gently, says, “I do what I can.” 

Kat starts to lean down and kiss her, re-thinks that idea. It’s on the tip of her tongue to make another short joke, but Tia warns, “Don’t you dare” and Kat acts innocent. 

Tia works on Kat’s pants, glances up to make sure it’s okay. Kat nods. She helps Tia as well, after she’s been directed to the bed. Tia covers her, and Kat’s heart stutters at the fire in her eyes. Their lips part, glide against each other. The room fills with vanilla and faint hints of sweetness, their combined moans growing. 

A kiss to her chin, and then, “Lay back.” 

Kat’s a little dazed, mouth forming a surprised  _ oh _ . She shouldn’t be, the woman knows what she wants outside of the bedroom, so why not in it too? Kat admires that. Is really fucking turned on by it right this second. She concedes, crawls backward on her elbows as Tia moves above her. The low light does beautiful things to dark brown skin. 

There’s a strong thigh between hers, not adding much pressure, not yet, but Kat’s underwear are close to soaked already. And she’ll stop without hesitation, no matter what, but she’s already approaching the point where she really desperately wants to come.

She flips them over, breaking their kiss as Tia loses her breath at the feel of Kat’s heavier body on top of her for the first time. Kat smirks, can’t help it, feeling the way Tia’s hips rise up to meet hers. 

Kat holds some of her weight, asks, “Are you okay?” 

“I want to be with you” is all the answer Kat needs. That and trusting eyes looking up at her. 

“I want to be with you too.” 

She dips down to kiss her, knowing it’s the beginning of something great.

__________

“So there are...other things...we can do.” Half question, a lot of suggestion. 

It’s too damn late for them to still be at this with work and the campaign waiting on the other side of midnight, but Kat doesn’t need more persuading. Not with the taste of sweat-salty skin clinging to her lips, the sensation of Tia’s fingers lingering on and in her body. Fuck. She spasms - around nothing this time - just thinking about it. Yeah, she’s tired but she’ll power through. 

Somewhere deep in her mind she wonders if Tia’s making up for lost time all in one night. If so, Kat’s not complaining about being deemed worthy enough for this journey.

As if reading her thoughts, Tia says, “You’re just so sexy--” 

“Oh, do tell me more.” She looks at Tia, wears her best grin.

“--and I want to do  _ all  _ the things,” she finishes with a deep laugh, hand curved around Kat’s hip.

Kat settles on top of her, kisses the impish look from her face. “Then we’ll do all of them,” Kat answers, her lips paying deserved attention to her breasts and following a trail downward. She peeks up at her, confident between spread legs. “I really like this one.”

__________

They spend their first waking moments wrapped in each other. Kat trails her fingers over Tia’s back with languid strokes, enjoys the warm shared contentment while playing with soft coiled hair. Kat could get used to this, maybe. She knows it’ll take much longer to sort the emotional aspects than the sexual, but the thought is there, quiet as a secret. Tia would be so easy to love.


End file.
